kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika's Music Video
Wait for Simon's call Film a music video with Erika Jayne at Mirimount in Hollywood (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 7 |location = Mirimount Pictures, Hollywood |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Perform with Erika |following = Erika's Finale!}} After a successful performance with singer Erika Jayne in Las Vegas, she invites you to star in her new music video, which will be filmed in Hollywood. Wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the goal immediately. Travel to Mirimount Pictures in Hollywood and talk to Lacy Boyd to begin filming. You'll discover that Lacy Boyd has replaced the music video's director in an effort to further sabotage you. You can choose to tell Erika about it, or not act on your suspicions. Regardless of what you choose to do, the music video will be filmed and afterwards, Erika will call to tell you the footage looks really horrendous. You can then choose to release the music video as is, or retract it, before Erika reminds you about the big finale show, which will be held at LAX. This leads into the next goal, Erika's Finale! Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 80 5-Star Reward: +600, +200 Dialogue Talk with Erika= '''2 But aren't you... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 2''' A very famous and renowned director? YES. I am. Now, no more questions! Time to start... dancing. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''2 Hmmm... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = What's up? Is everything okay? You seem a little worried. |Your Dialogue #6 = A''' Nope, all good. '''B I think that's... Lacy. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = A''' Okay great! Let's have some fun with this shoot then, okay? '''B Ha! What! Like what, she's... undercover? |Your Dialogue #7 = A''' Sounds good. '''B I think so! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = B''' You know... I think you might be right! Wow. That is downright hilarious. Why would she do that? |Your Dialogue #8 = '''B Sabotage? |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Out of jealousy? Well, she can TRY to sabotage us but like... you and I both know we're unshakable! |Your Dialogue #9 = ■ One hundred percent! □ I don't know... |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = ■ Yes! That's what I like to hear. Okay, let's just have fun with this, okay? □ Oh, for real? Are you really feeling nervous about this whole thing? Don't worry, YourName. Lacy can do her worst, and as long as we're true to ourselves and keep working towards what we want, she can't touch that! |Your Dialogue #10 = ■ Let's do it. □ You really think so? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = □ I know so. Come on. Let's just have fun with this, okay? |Your Dialogue #11 = □ Okay! Let's do it!}} |-| After talking to Erika= |-| Feed= |-| Erika's Call= '''B What do you mean? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = A''' Oh boy. That might be for the best. I think... something strange happened with the director. I just saw the first cut and it's Weird. To say the least. It's not the end of the world but it's certainly not what I thought it would be. '''B I just saw the first cut of the music video we filmed and it's... Weird. To say the least. It's not the end of the world but it's certainly not what I thought it would be. |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' Lacy... '''B What should we do!? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = A''' What? Wait... I KNEW that director looked familiar! It was totally her! You know... if this Lacy is trying to ruin us, maybe we should just roll with the video! I mean, confidence is the key to pulling anything off, right? '''B If this Lacy is trying to ruin us... maybe we should just roll with it! I mean, confidence is the key to pulling anything off, right? |Your Dialogue #4 = A''' & '''B That's true! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A''' & '''B I'll leave it to you: what do you think we should do with the weird music video? |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Embrace it! '''2 Retract it. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' Great idea. Let's just own it! If anything, we can all laugh about it with our fans. I think that's the right choice, YourName. I'm glad we'll have this whole music video business dealt with before the big show. '''2 Yeah, we can always just pull it back and tell everyone it didn't match our vision. It might be going a little overboard but better safe than sorry, right? |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' Big show? '''2 Exactly. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' Yeah, at the Monstrobull stadium! That's going to be our big finale. Wait, did I forget to mention this? Ah! I hope you're still interested in doing it! '''2 Okay, I'll get right on that! It's early enough in the release that no one will ever know about it. It's a little stressful, but at least we'll have the whole thing dealt with before the big show. |Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' Of course I am! '''2 Big show? |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' Phew! Thank goodness. It'll be a big show, but I'm sure you're used to that sort of thing. The only thing we have to do is making sure Lacy doesn't try to pull any more of her tricks. '''2 Yeah, at the Monstrobull stadium! That's going to be our big finale. Wait, did I forget to mention this? Ah! I hope you're still interested in doing it! |Your Dialogue #8 = 1■ We'll be fine! 1□ We should be cautious... 2''' Of course I am! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = '''1■ You know what? You're so right. I need to stop worrying so much. We've made it this far, right? 1□ Hmm... that might be wise. I'll trust your instincts on this one. I'm still excited, but I'll make sure to keep my eyes peeled for anything suspicious, okay? 2''' Phew! Thank goodness. It'll be a big show, but I'm sure you're used to that sort of thing. The only thing we have to do is making sure Lacy doesn't try to pull any more of her tricks. |Your Dialogue #9 = '''1■ Exactly! 1□ Okay. 2■ We'll be fine! 2□ We should be cautious... |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 1■ You always know just what to say, YourName! Alright, we'll meet up before the show at the stadium, okay? 1□ Okay, I'm going to start getting ready. We'll meet up before the show at the stadium, okay? 2■ You know what? You're so right. I need to stop worrying so much. We've made it this far, right? 2□ Hmm... that might be wise. I'll trust your instincts on this one. I'm still excited, but I'll make sure to keep my eyes peeled for anything suspicious, okay? |Your Dialogue #10 = 1■ & 1□ Sounds good. 2■ Exactly! 2□ Okay. |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = 2■ You always know just what to say, YourName! Alright, we'll meet up before the show at the stadium, okay? 2□ Okay, I'm going to start getting ready. We'll meet up before the show at the stadium, okay? |Your Dialogue #11 = 2■ & 2□ Sounds good.}} Category:Special Events